Bassalt's songbook of the old world
The ring of Eldrahel: "There was once a paladin A knight armored in gold His name carried prophecy As the elders foretold His name was king Eldrahel His elven eyes were cold But his heart was the warmest A pleasure to behold. Eldrahel owned A magical ring And when a goblin came The item did sing Goblin blood came upon The gold and silver thing It would never stop No sleep got the king The king threw the magic In a volcano at night After the last war in which he did fight And he fell asleep With a deep sigh For king Eldrahel Knew that sleep gave him might." The elfs of ending (Eldrahel): … He went to sleep as an elf, woke up a baelnorn His love was shred, his faith was torn His armor still lies there, for he only needs a phylactery to exist and magic to feed. But no goblins found his people that could be said and none of Eldrahel's elfs ever again went to bed. The Feysinger song Sylvan: "Oh mother, who is that strange man at the sea He talks to the spirits, He hears and he sees He sings in town square, about Fey, the Undine. The stories about places where they must have been Oh daughter, they called him a Feysinger bard He wards us from evil, with sword and with dart He has the blood of fey, but also men’s heart And if you fall in love, he shall make us part Oh mother, I will go with him now The sea won’t devour me, if I make him vow I travel to the fey wilds, I travel across land My first steps will be on our own strand Oh daughter, don’t do it, they’ll kill you for sure I can see a wave coming, your eyes must be blurred You’ll wash away and end up as a fey And the Feysinger, well, he won’t be singing to me. Oh fey, oh singer, return my daughter to me I miss her so much, I will make you a deal I will jump off this cliff, for now and for once And will be a fey too and an Undine become." The aspirations of Ser Harold: Merry and well, he set out to quest, the evil was east, but he turned away west … and that is how Harold, a ser of name, came to defeat a demon lord and acquired much fame The lamentations of ser Harold: ? Abadar’s might Deep underneath the temple within the vaults Abadar guides us to riches and wealth Abadar knows that riches means health and that is why we pray to him Abadar, sacred of gold Abadar, a wonder to behold Abadar, a statue of wonder Abadar, never asunder. No hearts leave Sarusan My feet wanted to travel, far and beyond But no hearts leave Sarusan, they just can't I went to Hammerport, far and beyond But no hearts leave Sarusan, they just can't Near the temple I saw a lady, far and beyond But no hearts leave Sarusan, They just can't We joined hands, a child was born, far and beyond But no hearts leave Sarusan, they just can't I called the child Sarus, far and beyond But no hearts leave Sarusan, they just can't So I took them back to the isle, far and beyond because no hearts leave Sarusan, it's the best land The unknown adventurer In a time where adventurers roamed the lands a time of quest and glory, a time of fame There was one without such glory no one remembered his name But he did good, he did the best he could he helped a farmhand as best as he would He became rich, but spend it all on ale and in a bit, his sword was for sale So don’t drink, adventurers, only drink milk or forget about being dressed in silk